jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Daiya Higashikata
is a supporting character and tentative ally featured in JoJolion. At 16, she is the youngest of Norisuke Higashikata IV's four children. Appearance Daiya is a pretty, petite teenage girl. She has black, chin-length hair with eyebrow-level bangs, and large, dark eyes. Her outfits usually feature headwear with faux bear ears. She also wears vertically-striped thigh highs. Personality Daiya is the youngest member of Norisuke Higashikata IV's progeny at 16 years of age. She personifies a certain kawaii, between the toy-like nature of her Stand's appearance and the game-playing it facilitates, her childlike possessiveness of and offense at Josuke Higashikata's betrayal, and the playful manner of her speech. She is close to her father who tends to spoil and is overprotective of her and she returns this affection for her father. She is infatuated with Josuke. After engaging him with her Stand, she assumes a threatening possessiveness; however, upon her defeat she settles for a warm preference. Josuke finds Daiya as an easy source of information and guidance in the Higashikata household by relying on her need for him to like her, as if to atone for her prior actions. However, he seems to have grown somewhat fond of her at the very least as a friend. Daiya is severely sight impaired being barely able to see light or read a paper right under her nose, yet she is highly self-reliant and capable of orientation, at least within the family home. Abilities With her Stand, California King Bed, after engaging them in a unique game, Daiya is able to win and enjoy an opponent's memories. Synopsis When Daiya was two, she fell into the area where the Wall Eyes are nowadays. Her vision continuously worsened from that instant, but she acquired her Stand California King Bed in exchange. Daiya is introduced as the second daughter and youngest child of Norisuke Higashikata IV's family. She is a big fan of progressive rock, especially the band Yes. At her first encounter with Josuke, she questions him if he likes the Misty Mellotron, an electronic instrument. When her father asks Josuke to look after her. She refuses to be treated in a special way for being blind, saying that he should act natural. Daiya uses her Stand on Josuke in order to take advantage of him via seduction. She takes his very limited memories of what transpired since he was discovered by Yasuho. While taking his memory of the symbol that Yoshikage Kira had that the Higashikatas had, the memory of Yasuho and the memory of using his Stand, Soft & Wet. She almost succeeds in keeping them until she finds herself standing on his shadow (which reverses the memory taking abilities of her Stand). Despite her mischief, Josuke uses her to go into the secret room that he was forbidden to enter only to come across a book of the family tree which connects Yoshikage Kira of the Joestar family as a distant relative to the Higashikata family. Afterwards, she still is infatuated with Josuke, albeit harmlessly, but the feelings are definitely not mutual, much to her father's increasing dismay & worry. Trivia * In Japanese, "Daiya" is a phonetic shorthand for "Diamond", keeping with the "card" naming theme of the Higashikata girls. * When riding a bicycle she makes a reference to the single "Bicycle Race" by Queen, continuing a tradition of Queen references across both incarnations of Morioh, previously centered on the Stand Killer Queen. Gallery California King Bed.PNG|Daiya with California King Bed Daiyachess.PNG|Daiya with Memory chess Daiya.PNG|Daiya's most known and first outfit Daiya2.PNG|Daiya's second outfit Daiya3.PNG daiya.jpg|Daiya in her swimsuit References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Higashikata Family Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users